gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Douglas
Samantha Douglas (nee Kirby) is one of the player characters of Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf and the sister of Tristan Kirby, and wife of Enzo Douglas. Personality Samantha is independent, intelligent, and thorough as seen in Loving Husband when she decides to go through Enzo's files to make sure he has an antivirus software or not before going to buy one from her work place as well as being able to install it without assistance. Biography Background Samantha joined Douglas Enterprise in 2010 as model and was given a trial run by Enzo. However, as she continued to pose for the Fashion and Art industry; she was informed by Vincent that someone had been stalking her and shows her evidence of her being followed by an unknown individual and tells that it would be in a her best interest to join the Art Department in order to dissuade the stalker. As a result; she joined the Art Department but eventually would go onto have a relationship with Enzo in 2012 and would marry him a couple months later. Following that; she was promoted to assistant CFO until learning of Caroline's obsession with Tristan and tries to help him leave her until Tristan decides to leave San Fierro. Enzo and Samantha decide to go with him and they arrive in Caldwell. Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf Upon arrival in Caldwell; they head to their new home on Vixen Street and begin their new life as six months pass and Enzo has once again quit his job after failing the adjust to their new life. She helps him get a job at Pizza This before joining BlueTech and helps him with his computer before creating a profile for Tristan on the Swiper dating app with her phone. Mission appearance Being one of the player characters she appears in most missions. Murders committed *Gabbie - Murdered in self-defence for trying to kill her and Enzo. *Klaire - Murdered in self-defence for trying to kill her and Enzo. *Demetrius Norwood - Accidentally ran down while trying get to BlueTech. *Frank Elliot - Murdered in order to maintain her cover. Legal Kills *Xin Menendez - Killed in order to protect Florence. *Ramon Cheng - Killed in order to protect Florence. *Deputy Livingston - Killed for attempting to use intimidation tactics on her as well as assaulting her and attempting to kill her. *Deputy Archer - Killed for attempting to use intimidation tactics on her as well as assaulting her, speeding, resisting arrest, and police harassment. *Shinamaru Gamaruto - Killed in order to protect Cecilia and drawing her weapon on Sam and Cecilia. *Pandora - Killed for murdering Angela Bones. Optional murders *Farah - Can be killed on orders of Vincent Douglas during Invisible Enemy. *Quinton Elliot - Can be killed during Douglas Enterprises in order to maintain her cover. Trivia *In the Owner's continuity; she's the first protagonist to the become a non-corrupt Federal Agent. **She is also the first protagonist the gain the ability to commandeer vehicles and use a taser outside missions without getting a wanted level. Meaning that she is the first protagonist to gain an exemption in the law. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:FIB Agents